


Afterglow

by Pfefferminztea



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Dominance, F/F, Handcuffs, Light Spanking, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:17:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9531140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pfefferminztea/pseuds/Pfefferminztea
Summary: After a lazy day at the beach, Mai and Anzu share a steamy shower.





	

Stepping out onto the sand-covered plastic shower mat, Anzu wraps herself in an oversized towel and stretches her neck. The faint crackling noise is almost as satisfying as the lingering heat of the afternoon's sun in her limbs. Mai shuts off the hairdryer and looks up from her brush.

"You know, you should really be more careful about getting me all wet when I've just cleaned up."

She says it with a playful smirk, but holds Anzu's gaze firmly, stretching the remark into a suggestive silence.

"Oh yeah?” Anzu shakes out her damp hair defiantly, spraying a few more drops of water in Mai’s direction and letting her gaze wander hungrily over her girlfriend’s almost-naked form. “So should you."

The anticipation mixes with the humid air and prickles deliciously on Anzu’s skin as she slowly releases her grip on the towel and lets it slip off her barely-dried body and onto the floor. With all the sand they brought in from the beach today, they’ll have some cleanup to do later, anyway. Good thing it’ll be a while until Isis and the boys are going to be back from their day-trip to Cairo.

Not that Mai, who is clearly starting to enjoy the scene, allows Anzu’s mind to linger long on such mundane thoughts. “Are you talking back to me?” She’s added the faintest touch of warning to her voice, just enough to turn the dampness on Anzu’s skin from that just-showered sensation into a delicious suggestion.

When she doesn’t answer, her mind temporarily tangled in thoughts of heated limbs and sweaty blankets, Mai slowly lowers her brush. “Well? Answer me.” There’s a layer of urgency in her voice now and Anzu instinctively backs away into the smooth-and-gritty tiles of the sand-covered shower.

“Depends. What happens if I do?”

Mai straightens her back and inches closer, a smile of cat-like satisfaction pulling at the corners of her mouth. “Then I might have to punish you. Don’t tell me it’s been long enough already for you to forget...”

No matter how many times they go over this, no matter how well Anzu knows what is coming, the sensation always stays the same. A sparkling mixture of dread and exhilaration sweeps through her, pools between her pelvic bones and pins her to the wall.

“I don’t know… It might have been.”

Now this, Mai isn’t having. With a disappointed sigh, she shoves the paddle brush under the waistband of her panties, twists up her semi-dried hair into a messy bun and moves closer, until Anzu is entirely caught between her body and the turquoise mosaic tile.

It’s a good thing she’s applying some pressure, too, because the indirect light filtering through the dusty, discreetly placed windows bounces off of Mai’s hair and all Anzu can think of is how angelic that makes her look, cliché be damned. Added to the stern look on her girlfriend’s face, and the heat radiating from Mai’s hips, and Anzu isn’t sure her knees would be able to hold her up if she wasn’t pinned between Mai and the wall.

“Tsk. Sugar, you know I don’t like indecisive people. Make up your mind. Are you being rebellious… or can you remember how to be a good girl for me?”

By now, the arousal has turned into a delicious, subtly-pulling ache between Anzu’s legs. She closes her eyes. Grasping for support on the smooth, steamed-up tiles proves about as effective as steadying her rapidly increasing heartbeat and erratic breath, so she eventually choses the only route left, and faces Mai’s challenge head-on.

“Fine. To be honest, I think you’re making a big mistake here. There’s a really nice massage setting in this shower that could do wonders for your back or… other parts of your body, if you weren’t so focused on getting all done up and styled. What’s the rush?”

The low chuckle that starts in Mai's belly seeps into Anzu's skin and effortlessly bubbles up into her collarbone. Which is exactly where Mai picks it up again, slender fingers tracing the shape of Anzu's racing heartbeat before wandering up to cradle her chin in both hands. "Oh, honey, look at you." She places an indulgent kiss on Anzu's hair and leans in, resting their foreheads together. "Acting like you know my needs. When you know very well that it's _my_ job to take care of _you_ , and I'm very, _very_ good at it."

That, Anzu can’t argue with. Her attempted reply comes out as nothing more than a whimpering moan, so Mai’s voice continues to fill the room on its own.

“Like now, for instance. I know exactly what you’re craving. I know you’ve been itching to move on from having me spank you by hand to something with a little more… sting.” The truth is, although Anzu has been eyeing some of the kinkier displays at their favorite toy store for a couple of months, she hasn’t worked up the nerve to suggest buying one of the paddles yet. And since their early attempts had proven that rushing Anzu into things she wasn’t ready to ask for didn’t make a satisfying experience for anyone, Mai has held off on suggesting the purchase herself. Although, it hasn’t made her oblivious to Anzu’s nonverbal signs.

“Don’t think I haven’t been paying attention to how you’ve been ogling me every time I use that brush, sweetie. You can’t hide that sort of thing from me… but I don’t think you’ve been trying very hard, either.”

Right now, Anzu is trying immensely hard, shoving her hands behind her own ass to keep from reaching out… touching… being too eager. Still, her breaths come out deep and heavy, and betray her.

“Just be honest, sweetie. Tell me what you want me to do.”

Anzu’s eyes flutter open at this request, but she doesn’t quite raise them to Mai’s face. Instead, her gaze lands on her girlfriend’s chest. The raised nipples betray Mai’s own arousal at the situation, even as she comments on it so nonchalantly. From the small, perky breasts it slides down the soft tummy, covered in downy, dark blonde hair – and finally land on the bulge caused by a smooth, polished wooden handle.

“I want you to hit me with that brush.”  Though low, her voice is absolutely certain, unwavering. “I want you to make me feel owned, and leave your mark on me and then…” Finally, Anzu’s head snaps up again and she fixes her eyes on Mai’s imploringly. “I want you to fuck me.”

The blonde responds with a low chuckle, but runs her hand over Anzu’s hips approvingly.

“See, now that’s something I can work with. It’ll be my pleasure.”

With a casual gesture, she withdraws the brush from the black lace-trimmed waistband and runs the smooth edge of it up Anzu’s thighs, starting at the knee and slowly easing her legs apart, until the opening slit clearly displays the moisture between the shorter woman’s labia. With her free hand, Mai reaches forward and gently runs a finger along Anzu’s opening, sampling the fluid. She licks some of it off her own hand and nods approvingly.

“Turn around.”

For the first slap, she takes her time, hovering her hand over Anzu’s backside, rubbing her back in caressing circles with the free hand, until every hair on Anzu’s body is raised and alert for the impact she knows is about to come.

The next slap comes quicker, the next, even more harsh. With each successive hit, Anzu begins to feel the impact more and more. It grows, gradually, from a light tap to definite smack. The vibrations Mai sends through her body increase steadily from a pleasant hum to what feels like a touch in and of itself, independent from the stroke of the brush.

A touch that warms her and sends a prickling glow through her skin. A touch that, accentuated with the sharp pain of smooth wood on aching muscle, spreads rapidly between Anzu’s legs and deep, deep inside her. It’s a tangible presence of being owned and indulged, and it makes her feel thoroughly centered, physical, fulfilled.

Still, something leaves her wanting, craving more. So eventually, taking care not to otherwise move or stop Mai in what she is doing, Anzu draws back her left hand and brings it between her thighs. An elated moan escapes her when her fingers, slightly cool from their contact with the tiles, find her wet and pulsating clit.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

Mai’s question slices through the humid air, sharper than any hit of her makeshift paddle, and Anzu’s eyes snap open.

“I was just…”

“Stop.”

With an uncomfortable gulp, Anzu withdraws her hand from between her thighs, and, unsure of what to do next, lets it fall limply to her side. Moisture is still coating her fingertips, and her clit is screaming for the attention it’s just barely missed.

“Please, Mai. This was so good, I just need…”

“I said stop.”

With a gentleness that contrasts her words, Mai reaches for Anzu’s hand and lifts it to her lips. She presses a kiss on her knuckles and then traces along the fingers with hot, velvety lips. She draws the tip of a first finger into her mouth, and then a second, to carefully lick off Anzu’s juices.

“What did you ask me to do?”

Now done with the cleanup, Mai places Anzu’s hand back on the bathroom tiles, slightly shifting her weight to lean into the younger woman as she waits for an answer. With every breath Mai takes, Anzu can feel her ribcage expanding and her breasts pressing into the warm and waiting skin of her back.

“I… I said I wanted you to hit me. And to make me yours. And to… to fuck me.”

“Hm…”

The hum of Mai’s approval tickles between Anzu’s shoulder blades, and even though this is not supposed to be an erogenous zone, she can feel the vibration run along every nerve in her body and knot itself around the already existing centers of her arousal. Even with the need swelling inside her like this, though, Anzu doesn’t dare to move.

“And how can I do that, sweetie, when you don’t give me the chance to do the job myself?”

Mai takes a step back, and carefully brushes aside the tangled, wet hair curling on her girlfriend’s neck. Then she lifts her paddle, again, and Anzu braces herself for the next impact… only to feel the bristles of the brush slide into her hair and slowly, gently untangle the strands. They remain like this for a while, Mai combing through Anzu’s hair, Anzu quietly enjoying the prickle of the smooth, polished wood on her scalp. Waiting for her breaths to calm and her arousal to settle, only to feel the increasing weight of the air streaming into her lungs. Watching the increasingly urgent pulse of the moisture steaming up the wall, every time she carefully, yet shakily, exhales.

Finally, her breathing becomes too heavy to go unnoticed, and Mai lets out a low chuckle.

“Yes, I know. I know you like it when I take care of you. Seems like you need a little help remembering to let me do it, though.”

She draws back, and with a quiet -clink- sets down the hairbrush on the low, mosaic-tiled bench to her left.

“Stay like this, I’ll be right back.”

This time, Anzu is desperate to obey her instructions, so she forces herself to ignore the urge to follow Mai at least with her gaze, and closes her eyes instead. Meanwhile, Mai is on the other side of the shower’s glass wall, opening and closing zippers, digging through toiletry bags. There’s a low rustling sound that raises the hair on Anzu’s neck, but nothing that clues her in on what, exactly, it is her girlfriend is searching for.

Then, finally, the fall of Mai’s feet on the tiles, and a soft hand between Anzu’s shoulder blades.

“Open your eyes.”

Anzu does as she is told, and her gaze catches on Mai’s hand on the wall, next to her own. It’s a nice contrast, Anzu’s nails polished and bare, Mai’s painted a deep red that looks like candy spilled on the green of the tiles. From one crooked finger, she is dangling a matching set of gold bangles.

“Give me your hand, hun.”

One of the bangles slips over Anzu’s wrist, and she flinches slightly with the coolness of the metal imprinting itself on her skin.

It’s only when Mai slowly lowers her hand, and a small, but insistent weight pulls at Anzu’s wrist, that she realizes the other bangle is dangling from her newly-acquired accessory by a thin, gold chain. This is no jewelry; this is a beautifully crafted instrument of control.

“I figured you’d like that.”

Amusement at Anzu’s wide-eyed look is evident in Mai’s voice, it drops softly on the shorter woman’s skin with the kisses Mai places on her neck and shoulders. Then Mai threads the chain carefully behind the bar holding the shower head to the wall, and slips the matching bangle over Anzu’s other wrist.

“Now you’re just going to have to wait for me to do what you asked of me.”

Of course, Anzu could easily wriggle out of those ‘handcuffs’, and if she tried, she could probably even break the chain – it seems more made for show than for actual effect. But the show is doing its trick anyway, and the shakiness has returned to Anzu’s legs, as Mai places both hands on her shoulders and begins to slowly massage her tense muscles.

At first, her fingers are pressing little circles into Anzu’s skin, loosening up the knots that are beginning to form under it. Then, still gently, but insistently, Mai starts to rub the side of Anzu’s neck and her shoulders with short, precise strokes, smoothing out the muscle. She works like this for a few minutes, then lets her hands travel down Anzu’s back, until they come to rest on her still-sore bottom.

She gives them a short rub, then slides one of her arms around Anzu’s chest, fingers splayed out to cover part of her breast, holding her in a tight embrace. Her other hand  is sliding across Anzu’s hip, tracing the bone that protrudes slightly underneath her soft belly, and stroking the soft hair that begins to grow there.

“Ready, sugar?”

Anzu can feel her fingers curl into loose fists, pressing into the wall and making her cuffs scrape across the tiles. She nods furiously, trying unsuccessfully to calm her breathing by biting her bottom lip.

“No, you’ll have to let me hear it. Are you ready for me to fuck you?”

The first time she tries to get out an answer, Anzu’s voice catches on the first syllable, so she has to gulp down her own excitement before answering.

“Yes. Yes, please. Do it.”

This is all the encouragement Mai needs. Anzu can feel the heat of her girlfriend’s pelvis pressing into her back as she finally, finally reaches out and runs her fingers over the outer lips of Anzu’s vulva. At first, it feels more like being tickled, but instead of pulling back, Anzu’s urge is to lean into the touch, and force those feelings deep inside of her. Impatiently, she can feel her hips buck against Mai’s soft strokes, so the other woman’s fingers slip between her labia.

This earns her another chuckle, but the time for teasing comments is gone, Mai’s own breathing has caught up with Anzu’s, and instead of making fun of her, she just gives in to the invitation. Her fingers circle the inner lips of Anzu’s pussy a couple of times, then pull back slightly and trace over her clit.

She is so wet by now, that at first, Mai’s fingers keep slipping off.

It would be comical, probably, if both of them weren’t so turned on, and so single-mindedly focusing on one thing. Still, Anzu can feel the corner of Mai’s mouth curl up into a smile, even as she’s focused on the feeling of her girlfriend’s hair coming loose and tumbling over her shoulders. She feels an elated laugh buzz around her own throat, and break through as a gasp when Mai finally finds the familiar rhythm and _fuck, this feels so good._

Just like before, with the spanking, it’s riding the fine line between pleasure and pain that spurs Anzu on. The heat is radiating from her furiously massaged clit and spreading through her belly, accentuated by the slight ache in her trembling knees and the gold bands pressing into her wrist. The comfort of Mai’s mouth travelling over her shoulders versus the pinch of her fingernails running over Anzu’s nipple.

“Inside,” is all she is able to say, but Mai doesn’t need a more articulate command to know what her girlfriend needs. Still stroking Anzu’s clitoris with her thumb, she slides first her index, then her middle finger, into Anzu and stirs her insides with increasingly erratic, desperate motions. Hungrily, Anzu mirrors her movement, and rocks her hips against Mai’s hand while tilting it first in one, then another direction, until finally – _YES_.

Mai’s fingers hit the spot Anzu has been angling for, and her hands momentarily slip, only to be caught by the surprisingly sturdy chain that connects them, as Anzu gives herself over to her orgasm.

She’s never been loud, but Mai knows how to read the signs – the tell-tale way her girlfriend squeezes her eyes shut just a little tighter than usual, the greedy spasms of her hips, the way she sinks back, sighing, into Mai’s softening embrace.

For a moment, they stand perfectly still, the only sounds their respective breaths and the occasional drip of condensed water on tiles.

Finally, Anzu’s eyes flutter open, and, still shaky, she slips out of her handcuffs and turns around to pull Mai into a kiss. The hunger is gone, for now, and they melt into each other with so much softness, it’s almost like waking up on a lazy Sunday morning.

“Wow, that was… We definitely need to do that again.” Anzu’s voice is changed, now, less submissive and more her usual, confident self, but there’s still an edge of longing and a shortness of breath. “But first…” She pulls back and glances at the wet spot on Mai’s panties. “I’m going to take care of you. We should have just enough time for that before the others are back for dinner. Should work up an appetite for both of us… and we don’t have to tell them I’ve already eaten.”

 


End file.
